Kidou Senki Gundam Wing: Peace's Fantasy
by PSY-On
Summary: The year is A.D. 2020 and our world is still at war. In this time of armed conflict, 5 shooting stars will arrive to bring about true peace! A fusion of Gundam Wing and Gundam 00 with mecha from the entire Gundam franchise! Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise, Durarara, nor Ed, Edd, n'Eddy. They all belong to their respective owners. Marcus however, I own….yeah…..a lot of good that does for me…..**

**Well….its here…..my very first Gundam fic…..Lets see how things turn out! –pulls out popcorn-**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Kidou Senki Gundam Wing: Peace's Fantasy**

**Chapter 0: Tears Begin**

_A.D. 2010, Aires City…_

KABOOM!

Explosions sounded throughout the once beautiful Aires City as the once majestic buildings were burning rubble. People ran in frenzy from large green machines. The machines had dome shelled heads and were heavily armored, their single red eyes glowing as they hefted large machineguns and fired at everything in sight.

"Keep running!" a balding man yelled, holding the arms of his wife and 4 year old daughter while running alongside his 7 year old son. The son's features were hidden by the hood of his red jacket.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" the daughter cried as more explosions erupted around them. The son held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Cammy! We'll be alright!" The father nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the shockwave from an explosion close nearby caused Cammy's gold locket to fly off towards the railing of the road they were on.

"My locket!" Cammy cried, reaching towards where it fell.

"We don't have time for it!" the mother yelled. However, the son was already running towards the railing to get it.

"Marcus come back!" the father yelled. Marcus quickly picked up the locket and grinned. As he was about to turn around, a large explosion suddenly occurred and Marcus was flung over the rail.

And then everything went black.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey kid, wake up!"

Marcus groaned in pain, feeling sand beneath his face. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on the shore of a beach. His hood had flown off during the explosion, revealing his dark skinned face. He was of Haitian descent with brown eyes and neatly cut black hair as well as small glasses.

"Enjoy your sleep?" came a gruff voice. Marcus tilted his head up and jumped in fear at the man staring down at him. He was of Japanese descent, possibly in his late 30s, with black hair slicked back neatly. He wore a white lab coat over a black shirt and grey pants. What made Marcus jump, however, was the white gas mask the man wore over his face, producing quite the terrifying presence. However, as soon as he jumped, Marcus curled up in searing pain.

"Don't move around so much, you just got thrown about 6 feet into the air by an explosion," came a much younger voice. Marcus turned and saw a young Japanese boy, probably no more than about 2 years older than him. He had semi messy black hair and wore a pair of square glasses. He also wore a black t-shirt and jeans. His hands were in his pockets.

"Explosion?" Marcus asked, before realizing where he was. When he saw his sister's locket still in his hands, he began to panic.

"M-My family!" He began running up the sandy slope towards the main road. The older boy was about to go stop him but was stopped by the masked man, who shook his head sadly.

"Let him go, Shinra. He needs to see it for himself…." The man sighed sadly when they heard Marcus scream.

"M-Mom?" Marcus stuttered in fear, seeing the entire area in ruin. He saw the tattered forms buried beneath the wreckage and felt himself go numb.

"M-Mom? Dad? W-where's Cammy?" he asked in a daze, walking towards the wreckage, still unable to believe what he's seeing, wishing it to be all one big bad dream. That was when his foot brushed against something. Marcus recognized it as an arm.

"Cammy? Are you al-" Marcus froze mid sentence when he saw the charred arm.

Only there was nothing else attatched to it.

"N-no…no…..no…..no…no no no no no no…" Marcus fell to his knees, Cammy's locket clenched tightly in his hand, as reality came crashing down upon him. Shinra and the masked man came up to the crouched 7 year old, the masked man looking up to see a winged machine covered in a bright light in the sky.

"Gundam….."

Shinra tried to reach for Marcus's shoulder but reluctantly stopped himself. Finally, Marcus couldn't hold it in anymore.

The mysterious Gundam watched from above, its, hidden pilot silently watching as the now orphaned Marcus let loose an anguish filled cry amidst the wreckage of the once beautiful Aires City.

**End of Prologue**

**To be continued in Chapter 1: Meteor's Descent**

**XXXXXX**

**-Drops popcorn-**

…**.That….that was depressing…..Umm….anyway….Please Read and Review…..Dear God I need therapy…..**


End file.
